girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-05-18 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- I'm sure there's some deep clue here that's going to make everything make sense in a year or so, but if so it went over my head. But at least I did finally notice that Violet'''ta always wears '''violet. Oh, but wait, all the Smoke Knights do, maybe that's why I never noticed. Bkharvey (talk) 07:13, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I thought of a loose end to ask about: What has become of Dr. Dim? And what has become of the bears? Bkharvey (talk) 07:39, May 18, 2018 (UTC) : Re: Violetta. Uh huh. And her fellow Smoke Knight Veilchen: His name is the German word for "Violet". As for Dim, I'm sure Albia has him off somewhere being looked after. And there's no way that she'd let the bears roam around inside her country. They're probably being kept back at the Battersea platform. As for Agatha's new, ahem, friend, it will be interesting to see how aware he actually is of his intended role in all of this. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:15, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :: Of course he's aware of it. You think the wet-t-shirt effect is an accident? And I bet this isn't the first time he's had such an assignment. About Dr. D, I'm sure he's being looked after; the question is whether he's also being looked through for hints about Agatha/Tweedle. As for the bears, I'm just wondering whether the platform has the facilities to house, feed, and occupy a huge bunch of bears. (I guess we don't know for sure that all the bears came along on this mission.) Bkharvey (talk) 20:33, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm gonna go out on a limb and predict that, yes, at least as far as Dr. Rakethorn knows, it really was an accident. (Or at least the getting wet part, as opposed to his wearing a t-shirt in the first place.) He'll make a'' far'' more effective distraction for Agatha if he's doing it unknowingly. --Geoduck42 (talk) 22:48, May 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::A possible middle ground: He is certainly in the habit of ravishing women -- that's why he was chosen for this task -- and so he might choose to appear in a wet t-shirt on his own behalf, not knowing that that also fits Albia's plan. Bkharvey (talk) 22:57, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :::: ::::P.S. I must say, though, that his face in profile, in the last panel, doesn't look nearly as attractive as the 3/4 view we see earlier. Bkharvey (talk) 23:00, May 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::: He's confused at Krosp's comment, and possibly upset at being ignored. Argadi (talk) 03:56, May 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::: Surely he understands that he's not being ignored by Violetta and Zeetha. And I would be very surprised if he cares about what Krosp thinks. And if he knew Agatha as well as we do, he'd understand that that very small round mouth in panel 4 shows that she's definitely not ignoring him. So if you're right that he's upset at being ignored, then Geoduck42 must be right that he's not a professional at this seduction business. (Confused, I grant you. Gobsmacked, even, in light of the locale. But even that's evidence for Geoduck42; if I'm right that he knows why he's there, he shouldn't let the confusion show on his face, at least not in such an unflattering way.) Bkharvey (talk) 04:15, May 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::: P.S. "Fishies"? The Emperor of All Cats says "fishies"? Bkharvey (talk) 06:42, May 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::::: The Emperor cat is still a cat, so sure. (Might also be a homage to the Cat who appears in the UK TV series Red Dwarf.) Another point re: Rakethorn- when we first hear of him, he's under a cloud regarding "misplaced alchemical engines," so he's capable of getting himself into trouble even before being assigned to Agatha.. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 10:55, May 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::: I think it's just a product of the Foglios' art style. They're always drawing attractive characters with potato faces and ugly expressions. And though I was about to say it's because of their cartoonish, unrealistic style...I guess it's actually a lot more realistic than art in which attractive characters are always attractive. --Synalon Etuul (talk) 16:34, May 19, 2018 (UTC) : Don't worry about the bears. They are not involved here nor are they important right now. There is only so much story that can fit on a page. We'll see them in due time. I'm wondering when do we get to see Master Payne and the Circus. They were mentioned early in Agatha's audience with Albia. Also, I'm more concerned about what's happening with Gil and Tarvek. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:52, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :: Agreed. But given that they aren't with Agatha's group, you can't expect one page to show both threads. So it's too soon to worry about the boys. But also, their whole reason for following Agatha to England hinges on getting Tarvek and Agatha together, and I suspect Albia will be in favor of that plan -- with herself looking over Tarvek's shoulder, of course. Bkharvey (talk) 20:37, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Hadrian Rakethorn has been placed there to distract Agatha. He's going to spend much of his time being distracted by Zeetha who will have to be pried off of him at regular intervals. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:52, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :Sounds right to me! --Mad Latinist (talk) 15:22, May 18, 2018 (UTC) : :Surely Violetta is more likely, since her crush on Moloch - whom Rakethorn even resembles somewhat - seems unrequited, while Zeetha is pretty mad about Higgs. Synalon Etuul (talk) 20:22, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :: It's not clear to me that Zeetha's culture is monogamous. Argadi (talk) 03:56, May 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Particularly as it seems Skifandran are fun, cha,cha,cha. Plus, according to the novel, she shared a wagon with Yeti. In a more serious vein, I would like to note that Love and Sex are two separate animals. It's best when they co-exist but they can live alone. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:25, May 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::Okay yeah, I think you are both right. --Synalon Etuul (talk) 16:24, May 20, 2018 (UTC) @Geoduck42: Nice article on Hadrian. I missed the part about "thorn." :-) By the way, do we know if he's a spark? Do we know whether it's customary in this world for people with doctorates to serve as other people's lab assistants? (Merlot was a subordinate of Beetle, but his title wasn't "assistant." That was Agatha.) Bkharvey (talk) 05:50, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :This is hardly customary. When your sovereign, especially if that happens to be ALbia, orders you to do something, it's wise to do it. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:52, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh, sure, I wasn't thinking about it from Hadrian's point of view, but from Agatha's. If it's an unusual enough arrangement, it might make her suspicious -- or at least, if not her, Krosp, who's good at suspiciousness. Bkharvey (talk) 19:24, May 20, 2018 (UTC)